Temptation
by nerdcrushedd
Summary: Draco walked in on Blaise jacking off to the smell of Draco's underwear. Will Draco jinx Blaise, or will lust take over? Yaoi slash.


Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts wasn't exactly his best. For one, he had an extremely important task handed to him by the Dark Lord, Voldemort, himself. All semester he had been trying to find a way to kill that foolish Albus Dumbledore, but he just couldn't gather the courage to do it. Christmas break came, and his parents had requested him to come home, much to Draco's dismay. His father was to pick him up from school via Floo powder, so Draco was waiting for him in the Slytherin common room.

Night came, and still, Draco's father, Lucius hadn't come. Almost all the other people from Slytherin had went home or were at Hogsmeade, leaving Draco alone in the common room. Midnight came, and Draco had fallen asleep in the Slytherin common room. Draco woke up the next morning feeling grumpier than he has ever felt the entire year, so he stormed off to his dormitory, making unnecessarily loud stomps on his way there. When he arrived at the door, he had discovered the door was locked, much to his annoyance. Without second thoughts, he pulled out his wand and magically unlocked the door. He slowly pushed the door open, and immediately, he heard loud moans issuing from inside the room. With much suspicion, Draco opened the door further, revealing his friend, Blaise Zabini, jacking his 10-inch member off while sniffing Draco's used underwear, much to Draco's disgust.

Well, Draco wasn't entirely disgusted. A part of him, a part he had been continually denying, is extremely turned on. While Draco was battling within his thoughts, his friend had taken notice of him, with eyes wide open and jaw completely dropped.

"Draco!" Blaise exclaimed.

Draco had also been shocked at the sudden reaction, for he had been staring at the piece of manhood his friend had been jacking off. For some reason, Draco imagined himself sucking on Blaise's cock. He immediately dismissed all thoughts of that, and shook his head back into reality.

"B-blaise." Draco stuttered, with less confidence he had hoped he would be able to show.

"It's not what you think. I swear!" Blaise said, standing up in defense. Blaise said it so rapidly Draco couldn't let them sink in, not that he was trying. He had been staring at Blaise again. Draco had to admit, Blaise's six-pack abs are beginning to form quite nicely. Draco also noticed Blaise's legs. They seemed so firm and muscular, another evidence of Blaise's constant workouts. Also, Draco had been staring at Blaise's huge, aching member again.

Blaise, shocked at Draco's silence, raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly, Draco's lust took over and he rushed to Blaise, grabbed both sides of his head, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Blaise was stunned in shock, but he quickly regained his senses and began begging entrance into Draco's mouth, which Draco allowed. They stayed like that for a few moments, until Blaise pulled out so he can begin undressing Draco. He started with Draco's cloak, which he removed without any problem. Then, he began unbuttoning Draco's shirt, kissing each piece of skin that was revealed each time a button was popped. When Draco's torso was completely exposed, Draco pushed Blaise towards the bed, making him lie down.

Draco then unbuckled his own jeans and swooped down his jeans and boxers at the same time. Draco's dick wasn't as big as Blaise's, but it had a fairly good size. It was standing 9 inches proud, with a mushroom pink head and pale blonde pubes sticking out. Draco then climbed on the bed, hovering right on top of Blaise. He leaned in for a kiss when they were face-to-face, and the rest of their body parts were touching each other. Chest-to-chest, stomach-to-stomach, knee-to-knee, and hard-on-to-hard-on. Draco began grinding his member to Blaise's, making moans come out of the darker boy right under his control as they were kissing passionately. They were kissing and grinding against each other for a few minutes, until Draco suddenly pulled out and stopped the grinding he was doing.

He then slid lower and lower, until his face was right in front of Blaise's dick. Blaise twitched as Draco hovered around his dick, as he was begging for Draco to take his dick into his mouth. Draco, wanting to take his friend out of his torment, licked the top of Blaise's aching member, making Blaise moan loudly, giving Draco more confidence. Draco, now confident, took the first half of Blaise's cock into his mouth, and began bobbing up and down, causing loud, uncontained moans to issue from the boy. Draco, gaining even more confidence, attempted to deep-throat Blaise, and he succeeded, making Blaise emit the loudest moan he had done yet.

Blaise was extremely close, and he had to somehow warn Draco, but when Draco deep-throated him again, lust took over and he grabbed as much of Draco's hair as he can and pushed his dick as far as he can into Draco's mouth and deposited his load into it. When Blaise pulled out, he patted Draco's shoulder apologetically. Draco merely nodded, and then looked at his still aching member. Blaise, noticing it as well, grabbed it before Draco could, and began jacking it off. Draco was shocked at the contact, but he immediately began feeling the pleasure. Not long enough, Draco was close to his own climax and was now pushing his dick towards Blaise's hand. When Blaise was beginning to feel that Draco was about to climax, he leaned in to kiss the boy, and jacked Draco's dick one last time, causing Draco to scream into his climax.

After that, Blaise pulled Draco into his bed and they both lied down together, Draco with his head on Blaise's muscular chest. Now, Draco doesn't mind his father being late.


End file.
